gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Andre DiMino
}} Andre’ DiMino is technology business executive, engineer, inventor and Italian American activist promoting, protecting and defending Italian American heritage and culture.Staff. "St. Joseph’s Regional High establishes a first!", Roman Catholic Archdioces of Newark, September 29, 2013. Accessed November 5, 2017. "'This is a great milestone for UNICO National as well as for St. Joe’s,” stated Andre’ DiMino, past National President of UNICO National, its current Executive Director, as well as an alumnus of St. Joe’s Class of 1973." Early life DiMino was born in Brooklyn, NY the son of Nancy (née Zarbo) and Dr. Alfonso DiMino. He moved to Woodcliff Lake, New Jersey with his family and attended Saint Joseph Regional High School in Montvale, NJ and later Fairleigh Dickinson University where he earned a BS degree in Engineering and an MBA in Finance. Career DiMino worked during high school and throughout college at 'ADM Tronics Unlimited' – the company founded by his father. Since 2001 Andre’ has served as its CEO and president. 'ADM Tronics' is a publicly held company specializing in the research, development and manufacturing of therapeutic and diagnostic medical electronics and environmentally-safe water-based chemicals for industrial applications.http://admtronics.com/about/ DiMino is a technology business executive with an extensive engineering and science background in the design, development, marketing and manufacturing of medical and precision electronics and devices as well as environmentally safe chemical formulations for personal care and cosmetic products. He is a holder of several patents in these disciplines. Anti-Bias Italian American work DiMino has dedicated himself to defending, promoting and preserving Italian American heritage and culture. He is a recognized national leader of the Italian American community and has spoken out against shows like MTV’s Jersey Shore and others in which Italian Americans are negatively portrayed. He has appeared on dozens of local and national TV and radio programs. He is an articulate and outspoken advocate for Italian Americans and has championed many positive initiatives celebrating Italian heritage and culture. Organizations DiMino is a current board member and Past National President of the Italian American 'One Voice Coalition', a registered 501©3 non-profit corporation. 'One Voice' is a national Italian American advocacy group founded by Dr. Manny Alfano, comprising thousands of activists and organizations across the country. DiMino served as Executive Director from 2013 to 2017 and National President 2009 - 2010 of UNICO National - the largest Italian American service organization in America with more than 140 chapters in 22 states. In addition, he has been actively involved in public and community service for decades - including serving for 12-years as a councilman in his hometown of Woodcliff Lake, New Jersey and as Council President, Finance Chairman and Fire Commissioner. Honors In 2008, DiMino was presented with the Mille Grazie Award from the Anti-Bias Committee of UNICO National. "Mille Grazie" means "A Thousand Thanks" in Italian. He received the award for his untiring efforts defending and promoting Italian heritage and culture as well as combating negative stereotyping in the entertainment industry. In October 2010, DiMino was presented with the prestigious Christopher Columbus Heritage Award by the Italian Tribune Newspaper. The newspaper cited DiMino’s efforts in promoting Italian heritage and culture and speaking out against negative stereotyping of Italians and Italian Americans. In January 2011, DiMino was appointed an advisor to the New Jersey Italian and Italian American Heritage Commission. In March 2012, DiMino received the Ambasciatore Award from The Italian American Museum.. Personal life Andre' is married to Jenny (née DiCapua) and lives in Bergen County, New Jersey. See also Controversies of Jersey Shore Unico National MTV Jersey Shore (TV series) References Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:People from Brooklyn Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American business executives Category:Fairleigh Dickinson University alumni Category:New Jersey city council members Category:Saint Joseph Regional High School alumni Category:People from Woodcliff Lake, New Jersey